


Tender Is The Night

by Natasha09



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha09/pseuds/Natasha09
Summary: Just a small Marvey fic written on the prompt 'tender is the night' by marveyficchallenges of Tumblr.





	Tender Is The Night

He had always been enamored by the view of the city from his office, especially at night. It made him feel almost as if he was untouchable; safe up there away from the reaches of the hounds that frequently tried to play him or use him.

Harvey Specter had built a wall around himself a very long time ago. It all started when his mothers affair with another man came to light. He had, from a very young age, admired his parents’ relationship and to find out his mother had been cheating for quite a long time made him lose faith in the institution that was marriage. It shattered his beliefs as he knew them, it rocked the very foundation of his life and he was never the same after that. He had trouble trusting anyone after that incident; it wasn’t just his father his mother had betrayed, she had betrayed him as well. Trusting was hard after that; if his mother couldn’t stick around then, really who else would.

Then came law school, and with that Scottie. There was never a relationship between them, but it was as close to a relationship as he had ever gotten. But it wasn’t enough for her and he didn’t blame her. Donna, on the other hand, turned quickly from a subordinate to an extremely smart, intelligent and somewhat terrifying woman who took care of the majority of the problems in his life. And then there was Mike.

Mike Ross stumbled into his hotel room with a briefcase full of pot and made him do things he’d never do for or with anyone else in the world. The kid, with his extreme intelligence and infuriatingly infectious optimism was a breath of fresh air in his life. He turned his life around, and slowly, but surely, brought out the old, playful, trusting Harvey who had been buried in a layer of distrust, paranoia and cynicism for far too long in his life.

It was frightening, not that he’d ever admit to anyone, how good Mike made him feel, how happy he made him. He saw his reflection in the window of his office; he had a small smile on his face, one that he probably hadn’t had since his teenage years. Because that’s the way Mike made him feel, a stupid, giddy and hormonal teenager in love. And everyone noticed it. Donna, Jessica, Rachel, Louis, even that stupid kid Harold gave him side glances when he was near Mike’s cubicle. Everyone noticed except Mike.

It had come to a point where Harvey wanted to grab the guy by his shoulders and shake him. Or press him against the wall and have his way with him. The former would probably not be enough and the latter might turn into a huge problem if Mike didn’t feel the same way. Which he didn’t. Harvey was quite certain that Mike was as straight as he could be and he was constantly juggling between Rachel and Jenny anyway. Which left Harvey being jealous of a paralegal and a girl he only knew by name.

“Hey” Harvey was broken out of his thoughts by the very subject of his thoughts. “Mr. Goldberg just left and he’s pretty happy with the way we handled his case.”

“Oh, and you want a medal, do you? ” Harvey asked turning atound hoping that he came off as cocky and ignorant and not….lovestruck,  impressed.

“Oh come on, I know you’re proud of me.” Harvey shook his head and walked over to the couch, pouring out two generous glasses of whiskey.

“Here. Don’t even think of gloating. You never do it right.”

“Oh come on, I do it just as good as you.”

“No you don’t.” Mike accepted the glass from Harvey and they both moved towards Harvey’s collection of balls. They stood in silence for a while, staring out at the city that lay below them, sipping on their glasses. It was always comfortable silence with Mike, there was never any need to say anything, but if there ever was, their banter was legendary. Harvey wondered how he had lived his life before Mike came along. Miserably. That was the answer he got from the back of his head.

“Mike.”

“Yeah”, they were now looking at each other, Mike with look. That trusting open look he always gave Harvey and Harvey trying to convey without words just how much his associate meant to him.

“I am.”

“What? ”

“I am….proud of you.” The look that was on Mike’s face now made Harvey wonder why he didn’t say things like these more often. Mike was looking at him as if Harvey had just offered him the whole world and everything that was in it. He didn’t even realize when he had begun to lean but Mike didn’t back away. Infact he didn’t move a muscle, until Harvey was hovering over him, their lips almost touching. That’s when Mike moved in, and then they were kissing. Harvey was kissing him like he’d never kissed anyone before. He didn’t even know when he’d kept his glass down so that his hand was now in Mike’s hair and they were kissing without abandon. Their lips were moving in sync with the others and they kept doing it till they couldn’t breathe anymore.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Harvey said.

“Me too.”

“What? ”

“Uh…yeah.”

“What about everything that was going on with Rachel and Jenny.”

“I told you Harvey, there was nothing going on between me and Rachel or me and Jenny.”

“Then what about the time Jenny was at your house? ”

“We were talking about you.”

“And Rachel.”

“We’re friends, she’s the only one here who knows.”

“Knows what? ” Harvey asked incredulously because how could Mike tell her something he hadn’t told Harvey.

“That I’m gay.” Harvey took a deep breath trying to keep his anger and irritation at bay.

“So you told Rachel instead of telling me? The one who could actually do something about it.”

“It’s not like you said anything.”

“Well, you know I didn’t want to get sued for sexual harassment.”

“You know I never would have done that.”

“Yes, well.”

“You were both just looking for excuses because you were scared of rejection.”

“Donna, privacy. ”

“If you want privacy, then it would probably be better to not make out in a glass office Harvey.”

“She does have a point.” Harvey said, “we should go back to my place.”


End file.
